Kikkawa Yuu
Kikkawa Yuu (吉川 友) is a former member of Hello! Project and former member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and MilkyWay. She auditioned for the eighth generation of Morning Musume. She was one of the six finalists, but lost to Mitsui Aika. She is currently running as a soloist under UFA. Her highest selling single was Kikkake wa YOU! with 17,506 copies sold, and her lowest selling single was Konna Watashi de Yokattara with 5,075 copies sold. Biography Kikkawa Yuu auditioned for Morning Musume during the Morning Musume Happy 8ki Audition and lost to member Mitsui Aika. '2007' In 2007, She was added to Hello! Pro Egg and officially listed on their site. '2008' In 2008, she was chosen, along with fellow Egg Kitahara Sayaka, to be part of the anime based group MilkyWay with Morning Musume member Kusumi Koharu. She also provided the voice of the corresponding character in the Kirarin Revolution anime series. '2010' In 2010, it was announced that she had finished her Hello! Pro Egg training, her next activity was performing as the opening act during the Hello! Project 2011 Winter concert tour. During the tour the "Kikkawa Yuu Support Project" was announced, and a website for her was opened. '2011' On January 16, 2011, Kikkawa Yuu announced that she will be holding a press conference somewhere in Tokyo on 1/26. She also has a solo In event scheduled in Nagoya, Japan, towards the end of January. On May 11, 2011 her debut single titled "Kikkake wa YOU!" was released under Universal Music Japan. It was originally scheduled to be released March 30, 2011, but due to the 2011 Tohoku Earthquake, the release was pushed back. The single is available in four versions: Regular, Limited A, B and C and each limited edition features a different B-side from the 3 different songs she performed as the opening act for H!P’s 2011 winter concert tour, "Sayonara Namida" "Candy Pop" and "Fuyuzora Hanabi." On March 31, 2011, it was announced that Kikkawa Yuu will appear as a talk and performance guest on the show Happy Music to promote her debut single titled Kikkake wa YOU! Profile *'Name': Kikkawa Yuu (吉川 友) *'Nickname': Kikka *'Birthdate': 1992.05.01 *'Birthplace': Ibaraki Prefecture *'Bloodtype': A *'Astrological Sign': Taurus *'Height': 160cm *'Role Models': Kusumi Koharu and Natsuyaki Miyabi. *'Specialty': Arm-wrestling, basketball, shredding cabbage *'Dislikes': Kanji *'Habit': Touching her hair, people watching, decoration accessories *'Favorite Food': Fruits *'Least Favorite Food': Red bean paste *'Hello! Project Groups' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2007-2010) **MilkyWay (2008-2009) Discography 'Albums' *2012.01.18 One for YOU! 'Singles' * 2011.05.11 Kikkake wa YOU! * 2011.10.05 Hapirapi-Sunrise- * 2011.12.28 Konna Watashi de Yokattara * 2012.07.xxKoko Kara Hajimarunda! Photobooks *2011.08.17 YOU DVDs *2011.08.17 YOU! ~The DVD~ Works Solo Concerts *2011.02.19 Kikka Fest 'Select Concerts' * 2007.09.22 Hello! Pro Egg Delivery Station! 01 (ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！01) * 2008.08.30 Hello! Pro Egg Delivery Station! 05 (ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！05) * 2007.11.21 °C-ute Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR~ 'Television' * 2008-03.27.2009 Kirarin Revolution (きらりん☆レボリューション) (Voice; Hanasaki Kobeni) * 2008-2009 Oha Star (おはスタ) 'Movies' * 2010 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro Kaiki (怪談新耳袋　怪奇) 'Theater' * 2010.02.04 Cat-eyes Club 2 * 2010.05.07-11 Tiger Breathing (タイガーブリージング) Trivia *Eat's bread for breakfast. *Her favorite spot is the toilet. *Has a grip strength of 31kg. *Is currently not living in Tokyo, rather she is attending a local high school and two-hour lessons. *She didn't make it to Morning Musume because of her age, because in the auditions the top age was 17. *Is one of the six Hello! Project members to lose a Morning Musume audition and be added to Hello! Project at a later date (the other five being Fujimoto Miki, Satoda Mai, Miuna, Iwashima Manami, and Suma Ai). *Sung Furusato and Memory Seishun no Hikari as her audition songs in the Morning Musume Happy 8ki Audition. *Made her first concert appearance at Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~. *Kikkawa appeared as a backup dancer in the PV for Mano Erina's eighth major single "Genkimono de Ikou!". *It was announced on December 24, 2010 that Kikkawa Yuu had finished her Egg training and would be the opening act at the 2011 Winter Hello! Project concerts to prepare for her future. *While acting as the opening act during the Hello! Project 2011 Winter concert tour she performed a song titled "Sayonara Namida" (さよなら涙), which was also her debut song. She has since gone on to perform two other new songs, one called 'Candy Pop' and the other called 'Fuyuzora Hanabi'. *During the 2011 Winter Hello! Project concerts her name was romanized as "Kikkawa You". *After the 2011 Tohoku Earthquake, Kikkawa lived briefly with Mano Erina *Kikka's second single, Hapirapi-Sunrise-'s first part of the name 'Hapi'rapi-Sunrise-, has the same form as Tsukishima Kiraki starring Koharu Kusumi's Hapi Hapi Sunday, and concindentally, the song have the same theme, a simple day at home, but Kusumi's is more childish perfect for Kirari-chan. External Links * Official Kikkawa Yuu Support Site * Official Thread * Up-Front agency profile Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:MilkyWay Category:1992 births Category:Soloist Category:Kirarin Revolution Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:2007 additions Category:Blood type A Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members from Ibaraki Category:May Births